


Don't hold back

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yongguk has a hard time focusing on practice because of his youngest.





	Don't hold back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here and also my first time writing in english AND the first smut I ever wrote so please excuse any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this and I would be very happy if you told me what you think of it by leaving a comment :)  
> (crossposted on aff)

They had spend the last hours practicing the choreography for their song Hands up. That wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary if Yongguk wasn’t having an extra hard time trying to focus his attention on anything but their youngest. He was simply making him go insane. All his movements seemed so perfect and smooth that Yongguk just couldn’t keep his eyes off him. The way he was able to move his body didn’t go well together with Yongguks imagination.

Yongguk couldn’t help but imagine his slim body writhing under his own. Knowing that he couldn’t have thoughts like this he shook his head and tried actually paying attention to the choreography. Not long after their choreographer told them to take a break so Yongguk went to his bag and took his water bottle out. While taking sip after sip he scanned the room with his eyes, watching Junhong chat with Jongup on the other side of the room. Yongguk let my eyes wonder down his long body, only now realizing what a tight fit his clothes had.

Deciding that this would have a better outcome if he stopped staring him down like this he turned away trying to distract himself in any way. Their break didn’t last much longer than that anyways and soon they were getting ready to run the choreography through another time. “How dare you call yourself a leader if you cant even practice a dance without lusting over the poor boy?” Yongguk asked himself.

They got into position and the music started and right off the bat Yongguk knew that he would be just as distracted as before. And having Zelo crouch directly in front of him didn’t exactly make it any better. Throughout the whole dance Yongguk kept his eyes on him as much as he could. When he went up front for his part he grew strangely nervous seeing Junhong come towards him. When Yongguk had to grab his shoulder he tried his hardest to not look him in the face. Hearing his heavy breathing made Yongguk want to just dig a hole in the ground right that moment and bury himself. But of course he had to keep going. On and on. Through the whole choreography. Multiple times. Great.

 

As soon as practice was over Yongguk was the first to grab his bag and run out of the building. Taking a seat in our black van he waited for the others to arrive. Using his bag he tried to cover the obvious bulge in his pants. The way Zelo looked all soaked with sweat hat really gotten to him. God Yongguk get a grip on yourself and stop thinking about him.

One by one the other members joined him in the van and then they were on the way to their dorm. Turning his head to the right Yongguk tried looking at Junhong and was met with a beautiful dark pair of eyes. Quickly turning his head back he hoped he didn’t catch sight of the slight red shimmer dusting his cheeks. After that Yongguk just kept staring off into the distance until they arrived in front of their dorm.

Yongguk hurried to unlock their door, heading straight to his room. Gotta take care of this problem.

 

Zelo looked after Yongguk who had been acting really suspicious all day and now literally bolted into his room. He felt worried about him, what if he had gotten sick? Junhong decided to check up on him just in case and started walking to his room. When he opened the door he was greeted by darkness. Why didn’t he turn the lights on? Junhong started walking into the room carefully until he felt his leg bumping into something hard, hearing a weird muffled sound. “Hyung? Is that you? Are you in here?” there was a quite sigh before he got an answer. “Uhhh yeah it's me.” Junhong started feeling around for the light switch an turned it on, seeing Yongguk stand in front of him.

And Yongguk himself isn’t the only thing standing there...

God don't tell me I walked against that? Junhong looked up to his face and caught Yongguk staring at him again. Licking his lips nervously Junhong saw Yongguk gulp and look away. “Hyung?” He asked again and took a few steps closer to him. “Zelo why don't you go and join the others, hm? I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be able to hold back.” He whispered the last part but Junhong was still able to catch it. Junhong suddenly felt like there was a wave of confidence washing over him as he took a few more steps towards Yongguk, their faces now almost directly in front of each other.  
„What do you mean about holding back? I don't know what you would want to hold back Hyung.” Junhong said and looked at him with a daring smirk. “Oh god dammit you brought this upon yourself.” Yongguk growled before grabbing my hips and shoving Junhong into the nearest wall, closing the gap between their faces. Junhong instantly wrapped his arms around Yongguks neck and returned the kiss. Their lips moved in a slow rhythm at first but the kiss gradually turned passionate.  
Yongguk pulled away first and they both gasped for air. “Junhong.. I really have to tell you something.” He said, sounding nervous. “Yes Hyung?” Junhong looked into his eyes expectantly. “You know the thing is... uhhh... I like you, like really like you and-” He cut himself off “Ah what am I even saying. Junhong, in my eyes you are just perfect. Youre beautiful, talented, you have a good heart and you just brighten up my whole world when you smile. I just love everything about you. No. I love you.” Junhong looked at smiling so hard that it hurt and he could feel tears of happiness pool in his eyes. Junhong pulled Yongguks face close to his and whispered “God Yongguk I love you too.” Before sealing their lips in another kiss.  
This kiss was a lot more passionate then the first one but Junhong just felt so good about kissing Yongguk. Yongguk started nibbling on Junhongs lower lip and he hesitated for a moment before he slowly opened his mouth. Yongguks tongue found its way into the youngers mouth who couldn’t help but moan quietly. Yongguk slightly growled into their kiss and pulled him closer. Their tongues were fighting for dominance but Junhong didnt really stand a chance against his leader. The younger jumped up and wrapped his long legs around Yongguks waist and his hand grabbed at his butt in order to hold him up. Junhong could feel his bulge through their pants and was getting hard himself. He slowly started swaying away from the wall, their lips never breaking apart. He stopped in front of his bed and broke their lip lock when he threw Junhong onto the mattress.  
He looked at him with his eyes clouded with lust and Junhong just wanted to feel his body against his again. He started quietly whining Yongguks name and his tongue peaked out to wet his lips. He carefully climbed on top of the younger and looked into his eyes. Yongguk started kissing him again, first on the lips, then over his jaw and down his neck. Junhong moaned when he started sucking on one spot. That’s totally gonna be a hickey. Shortly after he removed his lips from Junhongs neck and let his tongue glide over the flesh once again. “You’re mine. Only mine.” He whispered into his ear and bit the lobe a little bit. “Y-yes... Only yours.” Junhong moaned out. His cold hands found their way under the boys shirt and he felt unbelievably hot. Yongguk pushed it up a bit and his lips started exploring his now exposed torso. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Jumhong tugged at the bottom of Yongguks sweater and looked at him pleadingly. He understood what Junhong wanted and his sweater joined his shirt on the floor. Now that Junhong had full view of the olders upper body he bit his lower lip. Carefully he let his fingers glide over the defined muscles. He heard Yongguk laugh lightly before he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. His lips started caressing the tallers body again, slowly moving further and further down. When he reached the waistband of Junhongs pants he tugged at them and looked at him for allowance. Junhong only nodded ant felt his face heating up. He let go of his hand and sat up, fumbling around with Junhongs pants. After he managed to open them he pulled them of the legs in one swift movement and threw them away. He felt embarrassed, lying beneath Yongguk fully hard and only wearing boxers. Yongguks hand slid over his leg and to the inside of his thigh. Junhongs breathing got heavy as he moved it further upwards.  
He started palming him through his boxers and Junhong couldn’t help but moan loudly. He threw his hand over his mouth in shock. Yongguk pulled his arm away again. “Junhong, don’t do that. I wanna hear all the beautiful sounds you’re gonna make.” Junhong turned red again and just nodded his head, before looking into Yongguks eyes again and reaching out for his pants. After he had them open he started pulling at them but Yongguk suddenly stood up.

Junhong looked at him in surprise and thought maybe he had changed his mind, but he just pulled his pants of all the way. Junhong gulped as he came back and climbed on top of him again. He started rubbing him through the fabric again and Junhong moaned quietly. He stopped all of a sudden and Junhong looked up ant him. “Junhong.. I really can't hold back any longer.” His deep voice made Junhong shiver in anticipation. He looked into his eyes deeply. “Then don’t hold back.”

Instantly he found himself in another deep kiss while Yongguk slowly pulled Junhongs last piece of clothing down. The youngest turned his head away in embarrassment but looked back in shock when Yongguk started to guide his hands to his boxers. He looked at Junhong demanding and he carefully started removing the last piece of clothing separating them. His erect dick literally jumped out and Junhong swallowed nervously because of his size. Yongguk held two fingers in front of his face and Junhong took them into his mouth. He started sucking on them and let his tongue circle around them until Yongguk pulled them out again. He positioned them in front of Junhongs entrance and looked at him before he murmured “Ready?” Junhong nodded eagerly because he just wanted to feel him as soon as possible.  
Slowly he pushed the first digit into him and he tensed up because of the foreign feeling. “Just relax so it won't hurt as much.” He whispered while leaving soft kisses all over Junhongs face. He whimpered in pain as he pushed the second finger in. He spread his fingers to work Junhong open and he slowly started enjoying it. The pain was long forgotten and Junhong moaned as he got stretched. After a while he pulled his fingers out again and placed himself before Junhongs entrance. Junhong nodded eagerly when Yongguk looked at him with a questioning stare and he started pushing his length into him. Junhong flinched and felt tears pooling in his eyes because it felt like he was getting ripped in half. Once Yongguk was fully inside of him he kissed the tears on Junhongs cheeks away and waited for him to get used to his size.  
After a few seconds Junhong gave him a nod and he started to move slowly. The pain quickly turned into pleasure and Junhong moaned loudly. The way Yongguk filled him up felt just right and the heat inside of him was indescribable. “Ahhh... G-god faster pleaseee!” Junhong whined between his pleasured moans and pressed his hips more towards Yongguk. Yongguk did what Junhong wanted him to and he got louder and louder. Junhong never even thought anything could feel so unbelievably good. The way he could feel Yongguk moving inside of him was making him go insane, and he just felt so full, Yongguks size absolutely perfect. His deep breathing and the occasional moans were only turning Junhong on even more. The pleasure was so intense that Jumhong just couldn’t get enough of it. “Ahhh.. Ohh-oh please h-harder daddy!” He moaned out and his eyes widened in shock at his own words. Yongguk looked at him equally as shocked and moaned. “Oh yes baby boy keep saying that, you sound so hot. All whiny and needy just for me.” He pounded into Junhong even harder and he threw his head back crying out loudly. Yongguk changed his angle and suddenly hit a point inside Junhong that made him see stars and scream his name at the top of his lungs. “Ahhh~ fuck yes! Right there! Daddy please give me more!” Junhong tried pushing myself even closer against him.  
Yongguk kept hitting that bundle of nerves that made him go crazy and at this point Junhong was literally sobbing because he just felt so good. His nails were clawing at Yongguks back and he squirmed around under him.“Hyung.. I-i'm so close!” Junhong arched his back as his prostate kept getting abused. “Me too baby.” He brought his head down to Junhongs neck and started kissing and sucking along it leaving marks on his way. He picked up the speed of his thrusts once more and one of his hands gripped Junhongs dick that was lying flat on his stomach, leaking precum. He jerked him off in time with his thrusts and everything just became to much. Junhong moaned at the top of his lungs and shuddered as he came hard into Yongguks hand. Junhong felt himself getting tighter around Yongguk and soon he released inside of him, his seeds filling Junhong up and he keened at the feeling.  
Yongguk carefully pulled out and laid down next to Junhong, pulling him into his arms. Junhong rest my head against his broad chest and smiled contently. “I love you Junhong baby, I really do.” he said and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple. Junhong smiled up at him. “I love you too Hyung, so much”  
Junhong was just about to doze off and the last thing he heard was Himchan yelling from the living room “The fuck were you being so loud for?!” and Yongguk whispering “Shit” under his breath.

 

 

 

 

Twitter


End file.
